The present disclosure involves systems, software, and computer-implemented methods for reconciling application assignments of different types to users and devices, and associating appropriate licenses for the applications to the users from purchase accounts managed by an external application store.
Application stores allow users to download software applications to devices electronically over a network. In some cases, the application stores may manage licenses associated with the applications and present End-User License Agreements (EULAs) to the user electronically for acceptance. Users generally register an account with a particular application store, allowing them to purchase and download software applications from the particular application store.